Today, movies in digitized form are dominant and yet movie-distributing companies spend great expense for advertising their movies to viewers. In other words, in order to gain wide publicity for some kind of information, it is required to invest a considerable amount of advertising expense to mass media. In the case of movie distribution via recording media, it is a common practice that the recording media stores, in addition to a main feature movie, a preview of another movie generally called a “trailer” for users to watch.
The patent literature 1 listed below discloses a technique for prohibiting trick play, such as fast-forwarding, during playback of the main feature and the advertising video in order to ensure viewing of the advertisement video by the users.
Patent Literature 1: PCT publication No. WO 97/07511